Love Conquers All
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Another NaruSaku story, shippuden. Naruto's attack and is going to die. How will Sakura take it?


Here's a NaruSaku oneshot I did, I know I said I wouldn't do any more of these for awhile, but when I heard about fox9kyuubi and Oturan123456's contest, I just had to write this!

~1:00~

Konoha was different today, the leaves weren't rustling and the sun wasn't shining, no the day had an ominous feeling to it, one that everyone sensed.

"Shizune, get me a sake," Tsunade commanded.

"Why Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I can tell I'm gonna need it," Tsunade replied.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, exiting the room.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura yelled, bursting into the room.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, worried.

"It's Naruto! He's been attacked!" Sakura explained.

"Where is he?" Tsunade demanded, standing up abruptly.

"In the hospital! Please! Come quickly!" Sakura begged.

~1:30~

They left quickly and ran to Naruto's room, seeing him passed out on the hospital bed.

"What happened!?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Naruto, Sai and I were training and a ninja appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us! Sai's fine, but Naruto was stabbed with multiple senbon as he used the rasengan that finished the ninja off. Naruto seemed fine, but collapsed moments later screaming in pain!" Sakura explained, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Hmm," Tsunade mumbled as she examined one of the senbon.

"…no…" Tsunade muttered, "I-I can't help him…"

"Why not!?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"Because he has been infected with a disease… I've seen it before… I couldn't save him either," Tsunade explained sadly.

"What do you mean, EITHER!? You haven't even tried to cure him!" Sakura screamed.

~2:15~

"This disease… they call it the Lover's Curse… no one knows where it started, but there are rumors. They say that there was a man, who was in love all his life, but the women he loved, loved someone else. She acted as though she hated him… he was a great medical ninja and came up with a serum that was supposed to destroy all his feelings, but it didn't work… he loved her to much and it ate at him from the inside. He had severe heartaches and started and become weaker and weaker. After about 10 hours, he died… an autopsy revealed that his heart had literally exploded in his chest…" Tsunade explained.

"Well, what if he wasn't in love?" Sakura asked.

"Then the serum might have worked…" Tsunade answered.

"GOOD! Then Naruto won't die! He's not in love!" Sakura said brightly.

"O-okay, why don't you watch over him and just monitor his condition," Tsunade said, grimly.

"Okay, but he's not in love," Sakura insisted.

'Huh' Tsunade sighed, '_She really doesn't get it…_'

Tsunade walked out of the room, tears falling down her face.

"Tsunade-sama, here's your sa…" Shizune started, "What's wrong?"

"I was right, I need that sake…" Tsunade said, taking it and chugging it down as she started to tell Shizune the problem.

Sakura sat by Naruto's bed, waiting for him to awake.

~4:30~

About 2 hours later, he did.

" 'Ugh' S-sakura-Chan?" Naruto groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura said, latching onto him.

"Eh… Sakura-Chan… what… what am I doing here?" Naruto asked, his face a bright red.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I remember killing a ninja with my rasengan, but nothing else," Naruto explained.

"Well you were attacked at the same time, but you'll be fine!" Sakura said hopefully.

'_At least, I hope so…_' Sakura thought.

"Oh! Well that's good!" Naruto said, grinning, "OW!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"My heart… it really hurts," Naruto said, rubbing his chest.

"… o-oh… well, l-let me g-get you something…" Sakura stuttered.

She turned away and walked out, hoping that Naruto didn't see the waterfall of tears that poured down her face. She ran to Tsunade, bursting into the room.

~4:50~

"You were right! He is in love! His heart's hurting! What do I do!? Should I tell him!? How long does he have!?" Sakura screamed, hundreds of thoughts running through her head.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Tsunade yelled, as she took another swig of sake. " I'm going to try to come up with a cure. And yes his heart hurting means that I'm right, it doesn't matter that he's in love, because love won't save him. Be nice to him and don't tell him about the disease. He probably has till 12 tonight, why don't you give him something, maybe something he's always wanted, but never got and check in with me later," Tsunade replied, trying to answer all her questions.

"L-like what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, he's your team mate," Tsunade answered.

"Umm… well… I GOT IT!" She yelled, grabbing some painkillers and running back to Naruto.

~5:00~

"Sorry it took so long," Sakura said, reentering Naruto's room.

"It's fine Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied.

"Here… uh, Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Thanks, yes Sakura-Chan?" Naruto answered.

"Would you… uh… like to… I mean… go… on… a date?" Sakura stuttered, her face a light pink.

"EH!?" Naruto yelled, choking on his pills. "Me and You… go on a date!?" He asked, stunned.

"Y-yeah," She replied.

"YES!" Naruto screamed. "I mean sure," He said, blushing madly.

"Okay, what about tonight at 7?" Sakura suggested.

"O-okay, see you then," Naruto said, ginning hugely.

Sakura left to get ready as another tear ran down her cheek, after hearing him yell in triumph.

'_He's going to die! I-I don't know what I'd do without him…_' Sakura thought.

~7:00~

At exactly 7 on the dot, Naruto knocked on Sakura's door.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked, opening the door.

"Yes, Sakura Chaa…" Naruto said in awe.

She was wearing pair of bright pink jeans and a strapless red shirt that had ruffles on it. She also wore her headband, but hers was held around her neck, acting as a necklace and he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He stood there with his mouth wide open as Sakura exited her apartment.

"Naruto, stop stari…" Sakura said as she caught sight of Naruto.

He was wore a pair of black jeans and an orange button down shirt with the Hokage's necklace hanging out. He wore his headband, like always, but not on his head, instead it was strung around his waist, acting as a belt. His hair hung over his radiant blue eyes covering his forehead and she was shocked at how hot he looked.

'_Wow! Naruto looks… hot!_' She thought, blushing.

'_Sakura's so amazing!_' Naruto said to himself, as his cheeks did the same.

They walked around town until they got to their favorite hang out, Ichiraku's.

~9:00~

"Hi Naruto and… ooh you brought a date! Well, what will you to lovebirds be having?" Teuchi asked.

"Uh… I-I guess the m-miso," Naruto stuttered, turning a dark red.

"I-I'll have the p-pork…" Sakura mumbled, blushing deeply.

"Okay, one pork and one miso!" Teuchi ordered as he smiled deviously at Naruto.

~9:45~

"Uh… S-sakura-Chan, thanks for finally coming on a date with me," Naruto thanked.

"No problem Naruto, I'm glad I did," Sakura said, trying to sound convincing.

'_Actually, this isn't that bad, I'm having a pretty good time,_' Sakura said to herself.

"Why did you change your mind?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied.

"Why did you finally agree to go out with me?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, I… I see you as more than just the knucklehead ninja you used to be. You're sweet, caring, determined and brave…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto whispered, blushing in shock, "I-I don't know what to say… I'm just so happy… that you finally… finally recognize me… 'aah!' " Naruto said, his eyes starting to water.

"What's wrong!?" Sakura asked worried.

"My heart, ow" Naruto replied.

'_It's almost 10, he's only got about two hours…_' Sakura thought.

"Umm… Naruto do you think… that maybe… I could… stay… stay at your place tonight?" Sakura asked.

"…" Naruto sat there, completely dumbstruck.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again.

"Oh, sorry, uh… s-sure…" He finally answered.

~10:45~

"Can I meet you there, I have to get something," Sakura said.

"Sure…" Naruto muttered, as they got up.

Sakura left, running as fast as she could towards Lady Tsunade as Naruto went home to clean up.

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU! Have you found a cure!?" Sakura asked, bursting into the research room.

"Sadly… no…" Tsunade answered.

"Please keep looking," Sakura pleaded.

"Okay Sakura… okay," Tsunade said as Sakura bolted out the door.

She got to Naruto's moments later and was let inside immediately. She sat down on his bed and looked around. It was a very small place, with just a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. He sat next to her, at the other end of his bed, blushing nervously.

"It's okay Naruto, you can move closer," Sakura said.

"O-okay…" Naruto replied, cautiously moving towards her.

"Naruto," She said, getting annoyed as she pulled him right next to her, snuggling into him.

"S-sakura-Chan…" Naruto stuttered.

"Come on, lay down…" Sakura insisted, pulling him down on the bed as she snuggled in close.

'_Wow_'

~11:25~

"Aah…" Naruto yelped.

"Is it still hurting?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied.

"How do you feel other than that?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… a little weak actually," Naruto confessed.

"Oh…" Sakura said, tearing up a bit.

"But, I'm fine!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, a tear visible on her cheek.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I… I can't…" Sakura muttered.

"Can't what?" Naruto asked.

"I-I can't tell you…" Sakura answered.

"Tell me what!?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto… the attack…" Sakura started.

"Yeah, I killed him, so what?" Naruto asked.

"He… he infected you… and… and… you're… you're going…" Sakura tried to say.

"GOING TO WHAT!?" Naruto insisted.

"…die…" Sakura finished, starting to sob.

"…w-what…" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I'M SO SORRY NARUTO-KUN! I SHOULD HAVE TO TOLD YOU! I'M SOOO SOOORRY…" Sakura said, crying more.

"Sakura-Chan… it's okay, stop crying please," Naruto begged.

"You're not sad, scared, upset?" Sakura asked, starting to stop the tears.

"No… as long as you're alright, I'll be… wait… the reason you went out with me… w-was it b-because I-I was d-dying?" Naruto asked.

"Well… yes at fir…" Sakura began.

"Oh… AAAH!" Naruto screamed, his heart breaking faster.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

~11:45~

"Are you okay!?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't think so… I'm sorry Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said as she cradled his head in her arms.

"For what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I didn't keep my promises, I didn't bring back Sasuke and… I won't always be here for you… I'm sorry… AAAH!" Naruto said, screaming again.

~11:50~

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted again, as she held him closer, "Naruto! I don't care about Sasuke! I just want you here! Please don't die!" Sakura begged.

"I… I'm, sorry Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said as his eyes started to close.

"NO! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

~11:55~

"Naruto! Please! I-I don't know what I'll do with out you! I can't live without you! I… I… NARUTO!"

"I… l-love you Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said as he groaned in pain again, his eyes shutting.

~12:00~

"NARUTO! NOOO! PLEASE I-I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Sakura screamed.

"AAAAAH… 'huh' what happened, it felt like my heart was going to explode!" Naruto said, sitting up.

"You're… you're alright!" Sakura said, pushing her lips into his.

After 5 minutes, they released Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes.

"What… what was I dying from?" Naruto asked.

"The Lover's Curse…" Sakura answered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, making Sakura giggle though her tears.

"Basically a broken heart… I had no idea you loved me so much…" Sakura remarked.

"Well… yeah, I would give my life for you, I-I love you…" Naruto replied, blushing.

"And I love you…" Sakura replied.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," Naruto teased.

"I love you," Sakura said again.

"And that's what saved me," Naruto said, grinning.

"Well… in the end love conquers all…" Sakura said, as they kissed again.


End file.
